Harry Potter et les animaux de l'armoire
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: (Défi) Vernon et Pétunia décide du jour au lendemain de partir en Amérique pour soutenir l'oncle de Vernon ,qui se nomme Kirke, qui est sur son lit de mort. Les Dursley ont l'espoir de finir sur son testament et devenir riche. Seulement, le manoir de l'oncle Kirke va réserver quelques surprises à Harry Potter, le neveu de Vernon et Pétunia. Et si il découvrait un autre univers ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J. et Le monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent C. .

 **Titre :** Harry Potter et les animaux de l'armoire

 **Auteur :** Stessy . Fic

 **Résumé :** (Défi) Vernon et Pétunia décide du jour au lendemain de partir en Amérique pour soutenir l'oncle de Vernon ,qui se nomme Kirke, qui est sur son lit de mort. Les Dursley ont l'espoir de finir sur son testament et devenir riche. Seulement, le manoir de l'oncle Kirke va réserver quelques surprises à Harry Potter, le neveu de Vernon et Pétunia. Et si il découvrait un autre univers ? Et si il découvrait la magie avant de rentrer à Poudlard ? (Slash, Lemon, Homo...)

 **Genre :** Aventure/Romance

 **Personnages :** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Peter/Severus Snape

 **Relation :** HP/DM (amoureux) ; HP/SS (mentors) ; HP/Peter (Amour fraternelle) ; HP/Lucy/Edmund/Susan (Meilleures amies) ; HP/Aslan (mentors) ; RW/Susan (amoureux) ; HM/Edmund (amoureux) ; BZ/Lucy (amoureux)...

 **Type de la fic :** Crossover (Narnia/Harry Potter)

 **Rating :** T

 **Avertissement :** Les personnes de cette liste sont prié de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite.

\- Ma mère (Comment tu connais mon pseudo toi ?!)

\- Mes professeurs ? (Vous n'avez rien vu !)

\- Les homophobes (Bande d'étroit d'esprit ! :D)

\- Mon frère (Tu connais le site fanfiction ? Toi ?!)

\- Les enfants innocents (Pauvre chou, je ne tiens pas à vous traumatiser !)

\- Les personnes méchantes (méchanceté gratuite, dehors !)

 **Nombre de mot :** 1 321 (l'histoire)

 **Le défi :** La famille Dursley se doit d'aller voir un grand oncle malade pour pouvoir être dans ses bonnes grâces et donc peut-être avoir une part d'héritage. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de leur neveu et ont du l'emmener avec eux.

Harry, en tentant de se cacher de Dudley, découvre une armoire et si cache. Il y découvrira Narnia et tous ses secrets.

A son retour, à nouveau un enfant, il découvrira le monde des sorciers et se préparera à sa destinée en se rappelant des années de combat et de guerre effectués pour sauvegarder Narnia.

Ce doit être une fanfic assez longue ou on découvrira la vie d'Harry avant l'épisode de l'armoire. Tout ce qui se déroule dans l'armoire sera vu en flashback ou normalement (au présent, comme si on y était). Les enfants dans les chroniques de Narnia peuvent apparaître (enfant ou adulte, dans le monde de Narnia ou dans le monde d'Harry). Aslan est le lion représenté sur le blason de Poudlard. Il doit donc apparaître pour aider Harry dans son combat contre Voldemort. Vous pouvez aussi faire apparaître à un moment donné de l'histoire les autres animaux du blason. Vous pouvez aussi faire apparaitre les animaux de Narnia pour aider Harry (ils viennent à l'aide d'un artefact magique). Séverus Snape, Lucius et Draco Malfoy doivent se rapprocher d'Harry à un moment donné ou un autre (mentor, amis, ... à vous de voir). Je préfère les slash mais si vous voulez mettre Harry avec un personnage féminin, aucun problème tant que c'est bien écrit et logique (Harry ne devient pas l'amant de Bellatrix Lestrange sans une explication logique! lol) Et je souhaite que Neville ai un rôle important (après tout, il a failli devenir l'élu!). Le personnage de Luna me plaît bien. Ce serait marrant si elle était la petite Lucy ou alors sa fille! Et bien sur, comme Harry est allé à Narnia, il sait parfaitement bien manier l'épée, monter à cheval et connaît l'art du combat au corps à corps (après un petit temps d'adaptation après son retour de Narnia, vu qu'il a retrouvé son corps d'enfant et donc perdu ses réflexes).

 **Auteur du défi :** Kurogan43536

 **Ma bêta :** Si quelqu'un se propose !

 **Récapitulatif :** Vide pour l'instant

 **RAR (Réponse aux reviews) :**

Vide ? Comment ça vide ? Personne a mis un mot ? Pourquoi ? (dépression)

 **Bonne LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La mort de l'oncle Kirke**

Vernon Dursley, un homme grand et massif, qui n'a pratiquement pas de cou et possède une moustache de belle taille de couleur noire. Il a des cheveux bruns séparés par une raie bien nette. L'homme d'affaire possède également une grosse masse de graisse qui ne tente pas de cacher en mettant des chemises ou pulls moulants. D'ailleurs, le vendeur de perceuse est en train de se coucher dans son lit avec sa femme, Pétunia Dursley anciennement Evans. La girafe est mince et possède des cheveux bruns et dispose d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne et son visage est chevalin. Sa femme le rejoint rapidement après avoir mis sa robe de nuit de couleur crème qui met en valeur sa maigreur. La tante de Harry se glisse dans le lit puis dans les bras son époux qui referme ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Ma chérie… Tu s'es mon oncle Kirke ? Celui qui habite en Amérique ? En ce moment il est sur son lit de mort, annonce Vernon avec innocence.

\- Vraiment et… l'héritage va… a qui ? Interroge Pétunia en caressant le torse de son époux.

\- Pas à moi mais… On pourrait arranger ça, réplique vicieusement le vendeur de perceuse avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Et comment tu vas faire ça ? Demande la soeur de Lily avec une voix sensuelle.

\- Humm… Peu être pourrons nous être un soutient pour ce vieil homme jusqu'à sa mort, explique le père de Dudley en caressant le dos de sa chère et tendre.

\- Oh… Que tu es généreux mon chère époux, murmure la brune en détachant les attaches de sa chemise qui est pré à craquer sous la graisse de Vernon.

\- Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis aimant également ? Interroge le vendeur en caressant les formes alléchantes de sa maigre femme.

La chambre parental se retrouve remplit de gémissement indécent et les bruits resonnent dans toutes la maison tellement leur plaisir est grand, faisant grimacer Dudley qui se bouche les oreilles avec ses grosses mains avant de cacher sa tête sous l'oreiller car le pauvre garçon se trouve dans la chambre d'à côté. Le garçon en question se nomme Dudley Dursley, Dudley ressemble beaucoup à son père, il a une grosse figure rose, un cou presque inexistant, des petits yeux humides et d'épais cheveux blonds. Dudley est à peu près quatre fois plus gros que son cousin Harry, qui trouve qu'il ressemble à un "cochon avec une perruque".Dans le placard sous les escaliers, il y a un garçon du nom de Harry Potter qui ressemble beaucoup à son défunt père, mais il a les yeux verts de sa mère également morte. Il a des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui sont toujours en bataille. On le reconnaît aussi à ses lunettes rondes et à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front. Le cousin de Dudley qui a huit ans dans quelques minutes, dort comme un bien heureux dans sa mini chambre en rêvant de chocolat avec de la fraise ainsi que de la chantilly. Son rêve change brusquement et complètement, le faisant froncer les soucils inconsciemment, pour devenir un paysage enneigé avec des hommes avec un corps de cheval et d'autres animaux étranges, un lion bien trop gros pour être réelle, qui ressemble bizarrement à un emblème qui apparaît également dans son rêve mais qui lui dit rien. C'est ainsi que le rêve dure toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le brun se lève vers cinq heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour toutes la famille et si il ne le fait pas, Harry risque de ce faire punir à coups de ceinture. En sortant du placard, le fils de Lily se gratte les yeux en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Un bâillement plus tard, le faux moldu se réveille et commence à cuisiner. Le jeune garçon sort à l'aide d'une chaise : des gâteaux, du jambon et des oeufs ainsi que du jus d'orange. Le brun essaye de remettre la chaise à sa place sent faire trop de bruit, de peur de réveiller son oncle et sa tante ainsi que son cousin. Le petit garçon de petite taille allume le feux de la cuisinière et sort une poile pour faire cuire les différents aliments. Le neveux de Vernon s'occupe ensuite de la table en mettant trois assiettes et trois tasses ainsi que trois petites cuillères et couteau. Le brun sort du frigo le beurre et la confiture pour les tartines pour Vernon et Pétunia ainsi qu'un autre beurre avec écrire en gros "0% de matière grasse". Le fils de James pose le panier de fruit au centre de la table ronde en bois et cache une banane, son fruit préféré, dans sa poche pour déjeuner en cachette dans son placard.

Les marches en bois de l'escalier craque sous le poids de son cousin, de son oncle et de sa tante qui descendent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner qui est bientôt. Le petit brun met les derniers oeufs dans les assiettes avant de s'écarter de la table, dans un coin de la pièce, pendant que sa famille mange tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien alors que le petit garçon meurt de faim. Pendant que ses tuteurs mangent comme des porcs en regardant la télévision, le petit Harry nettoie la maison, s'avançant ainsi sur ses futurs tâches.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va prendre l'avion puis le train, annonce oncle Vernon d'une voix enjoué.

\- Pour aller où ? Interroge Dudley en mettant une grosse cuillère de céréale dans sa bouche sous le regard attentif de sa mère.

\- En Amérique, tu vas rencontrer ton oncle Kirke, signale le vendeur de perceuse sous le sourire de Pétunia qui imagine le nombre de robe qu'elle pourra acheter quand elle aura de l'argent. Potter ! Tu iras demander à madame Figg de te garder, ordonne Vernon en criant.

\- Mon oncle, je ne peux pas, elle est partit voir sa soeur pendant deux semaines, elles sont en Chine en ce moment même, réplique le brun d'une petite voix.

\- Zut ! Demande à un voisin alors ! Exige le mari de Pétunia.

\- Non Vernon ! Comment on va faire si il fait des monstruosité ? Et puis tu as vu ses habits ? Un SDF s'habille certainement mieux, réplique la soeur de Lily avec une voix paniqué et dégouté.

\- Bon, tu viendrais avec nous mais tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de monstruosité, tu as compris !? Sinon je te donnerais des coups de ceinture, Grogne Vernon en pointant un gros doigt menaçant vers Harry avale sa salive sous la menace.

\- Oui mon oncle, promet le garçon en baissant la tête.

\- Bien, allez préparer vos valises, exige le gros mari de Pétunia.

Harry va en courant dans son placard pour d'abord manger son fruit. Une fois le repas mangé, il prendre son drap, sa peluche en forme de cerf ainsi que quelques joués cassés. Il prend également un vieux sac en cuire qui a appartenu à Dudley avant que celui-ci en est un plus grand et moins abîmé. Le brun met de dans quelques livres pour s'occuper dans l'avion et le train et ses autres affaires qui ne sont malheureusement pas nombreuses pas rapport à son cousin qui n'a pas assez de place dans une chambre de 12 mètre carré.

\- Potter ! Dépêche toi ! Cri son oncle de sa voix grave.

\- Oui mon oncle, réponds le brun en prenant son sac avant de rejoindre sa famille.

\- Le monstre ! Met les bagages dans le coffre ! Ordonne Pétunia de sa voix aiguë.

\- Oui ma tante, dit le fils de Lily en prenant les différentes valises pour les mettre dans le coffre.

Une fois les valises dans le coffre, le brun se met à l'arrière avec son cousin qui commence déjà à l'embêter avant de le démarrage de la voiture. Vernon se retourne vers l'arrière en le regardant méchamment.

\- Commence pas à faire des bêtises sale monstre sinon tu iras en Amérique à pied, compris ?!

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

 **Message important pour ma santé : Une review correspond à une respiration (si si je vous assure) donc reviewer !**

A la prochaine !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
